A Tale of Yin and Yang
by emptyfortunecookie
Summary: Yin and Yang is not the story of opposite beings, but different strengths that work together as one. Follow the story of Iroh and Zuko, from Iroh's beginnings to Zuko's end, and what happens when you realize that all you have is what's with you in the end


"Iroh? Lord Iroh, wake up!"

The six year old yawned widely, rubbing his only opened eye with the back of his hand.

"What is it?" he grumbled, angry that he had been woken so rudely from such a deep slumber. "What do you want?"

"It is your mother, Lord Iroh," said a servant woman at once. "She is in labor."

The young boy frowned. "What?"

"Your mother is giving birth to your new little brother or sister! Come Lord Iroh!"

The boy looked up toward his window to find that it was still drawn with its heavy curtain, which meant that it was not yet dawn, and also, not his time to be woken up from sleep.

"Why do I need to go?" agued the child as he haphazardly pulled himself out of his warm bed. His bare feet slapped against the floor of his bedroom. Morning's chill still clung to the polished stonework, making the boy shiver even as he hurried to get himself dressed.

"No, no, that will not do!" said the servant woman at once, taking the robe that Iroh had reached for and snatching it away. "You must wear proper clothes! Your grandfather is going to be there as well!"

Iroh groaned. "Why will grandfather be there? It's late! Everyone should be in bed! Why can't mother have the baby later?"

The servant, whose name was Izumi, grinned. "Lord Iroh, a woman does not choose when to have her child."

Iroh grumbled as he slipped his feet into his shoes, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes which had not yet shed their post-sleep blurriness. "Well she should." Izumi said nothing. Instead, she offered him a pleasant smile.

"You know, young Lord Iroh, you were once born at an hour much more troublesome than this."

The young boy frowned at what seemed a very implausible accusation. "I was not!" he proclaimed loudly.

"Oh, but you were!" came the servant woman once more. "I shall tell you the tale sometime, young Lord Iroh, of how you came to be in this world."

"How would you know that story?" he asked; his brow knitting as he frowned.

"Because I was there, my Lord. I was beside your mother the whole time!" She offered him yet another smile, which the tired young boy finally returned after much arguing and fighting. Izumi's hand fell down upon Iroh's shoulder again, and finally she leaned close down and whispered to him "shall we go to see how your mother fairs?"

Iroh nodded, and with a smile he took the Izumi's hand and followed her out of his bedroom toward the grand chamber where his mother and father slept.

But there was no sleep occurring in the chamber this night. Iroh discovered this as they came closer and closer to the entrance of his mother's and father's bedroom. No sleep could be had in there this night, and young Iroh marveled that there might be people sleeping elsewhere throughout the Fire Nation with all of the racket that was going on.

Maids and servants of all sorts and from all ends of the castle seemed to have joined together for the princess' delivery of her second child.

Married to Prince Azulon, the first in line to ascend the throne of the Fire Nation, Princess Ailah was a beautiful woman with hair that flowed like an ebony river. Her eyes shone like starlight in the nighttime sky, and her words and touch were as warm and gentle as a summer breeze.

This was the image that young Iroh had of his mother in his head, yet the earsplitting shrieks and howls of pain that were omitted from his parents' sleeping chamber seemed like nothing he could have ever imagined escape from his mother's mouth.

The fear must have shown in young Iroh's eyes, for it took the gentle caress of the servant Izumi's soft hand upon his shoulder to coax him out of his state of trepidation.

"You need not worry," she said while leaning down to speak into his ear. "All women scream in childbirth, but after everything is finished, it is the happiest moment of everyone's life."

Iroh looked up, perplexed at her words. "Everyone?"

Izumi nodded. "Yes, lord Iroh. You see, when a baby is born, it means a new life has come into the world. A mother works hard to bring that child into the world, and when it is all over, everyone is happier for it. Their lives are touched, and forever changed."

"Will my life be changed, Miss Izumi?"

"Yes, Lord Iroh, your life will be changed."

The young boy frowned and looked back at the door of his mother's and father's sleeping chamber. Another maid bolted from the threshold yelling for the midwives again.

"I do not think I want my life to change," said Iroh after some time.

"My young Lord Iroh," came the servant woman's voice. Iroh looked up to find her smiling brightly down upon him. "You say such things now, but you will come to find in time that your life will be just as blessed as everyone else's, and you will be happy to be a big brother."

Iroh's eyes widened, and then dropped in thoughtfulness. "Big brother…" he repeated the words to himself. They had a foreign feeling to him, and he was not so sure he liked it. Iroh, the son of Ailah and Azulon, was not a brother to anyone. He was the prized grandchild of the Fire Lord, and many years from now, he would sit upon the Fire Nation's throne himself. He was no one's brother, and he had enjoyed his life as it was now.

Frowning, Iroh began to feel himself grow full with jealousy. Why had his parents decided to have another child? Were they no longer happy with Iroh as their son? Had he disappointed them so greatly that they felt the need to replace him? These thoughts and questions ran through the young boy's head over and over again, and each time he felt his heart weigh down with an even greater amount of worry.

"Miss Izumi?" he asked after a few more moments of contemplation.

The servant woman looked down upon Iroh with a gentle grin.

She was accustomed to Iroh referring to her so respectfully, for not only was she a servant in the Fire Lord's castle, but she also served as a teacher to some of the children of the royal court. For many years, Izumi had been Iroh's teacher before he had started at the Fire Nation Academy for Boys. However, despite the fact that Izumi no longer instructed any of the children in the castle, Iroh still referred to her as though she did.

"Yes, lord Iroh?"

"What happens when the baby is born?"

Izumi frowned, unsure as to the implications of the young boy's question.

"What do you mean, Lord Iroh?"

"I mean, what happens to everyone?"

"I told you, my lord, everyone is happier!"

"But…I'm not happy." He paused and looked back toward the door, almost glaring at it, as though blaming it for all the change that was occurring here tonight. "Will I have to go away? Will mother and father not want me anymore?"

Izumi's eyes widened in shock. Iroh felt as though he might have struck a wrong chord and looked away quickly, his face contorting in the utmost of fears. Izumi, uncertain exactly of what to do, or how to answer such an emotionally drawn question, kneeled before the young boy and firmly placed both of her hands upon his shoulders. She made sure that Iroh was looking at her before she ever began to speak.

"Lord Iroh, your mother and would never want you to go away!"

"Then why are they having a new child? Do they not love me anymore?"

"Your parents love you, Lord Iroh. Very much, but sometimes…" Izumi bit her lip, uncertain exactly of what to say. She had never heard a child ask such questions before and it concerned her.

"Lady Izumi?"

Both Izumi and Iroh looked up to find a nurse waiting in the now open doorway for them. She looked tired, but still had enough energy to offer up a gentle smile toward them.

"The Lady is asking for her son now."

Izumi rushed to her feet and brushed at her robes. Then, turning to her young companion, placed a hand upon his shoulder and a finger to her lips; then, quietly, she spoke.

"The baby will most likely be asleep, so you must be very quiet."

Iroh frowned. "I do not want to see it," he said, crossing his arms and turning away from both women.

"Lord Iroh…your mother and father, and grandfather, will be very disappointed if you do not greet the new baby."

Iroh did not budge. "I don't care."

"Lord Iroh," said the nurse quietly, "your new brother will be disappointed if you do not come say hello to him."

For a moment it seemed as though none of their words had penetrated the young boy. He stood still, rooted to the ground in angry defiance. Both women exchanged defeated glances, knowing quite well that they could not force the child to do what he did not wish to do. Izumi sighed and began to speak, but before she could say a word, Iroh turned around and asked the nurse a rather unexpected question.

"I have a brother?"

The nurse smiled. "Yes my lord, a baby brother. Would you like to see him?"

Iroh hesitated, looking questioningly to Izumi. "I…."

"It's all right, lord Iroh," she said, taking his shoulder and gently ushering him toward the nurse who began to step aside. "Go and greet your new brother. I will wait here."

Tentatively, Iroh made his way into his mother's and father's bed chamber. On the bed lay his mother, looking pale and tired. Beside her sat his father, Azulon, smiling tenderly at a small bundle that was wrapped protectively in his wife's arms. In the corner, looking very tired but otherwise pleased, was Iroh's grandfather. Upon his entrance, he looked up at Iroh and smiled. Without warning, the Fire Lord began walking toward him. When he reached Iroh's side he leaned over slightly and whispered into his ear: "You're a big brother now! You have a very important job ahead of you." With that he left, causing Iroh to feel very dissatisfied.

Looking back to his mother and father, he immediately began to feel as though he were interrupting a very precious moment. He took a step backward, preparing himself to leave, but as he did so he caught his father's eye. Iroh froze, yet instead of being berated, his father offered him a kindly smile. He placed a finger to his lips as Izumi had done earlier, and then invited him over with a wave of his hand. Iroh stepped forward lightly, fearing that one wrong move might provoke the child's cries. When he reached the edge of his mother's and father's bed, Azulon stood.

"Go on, Iroh," said his father quietly.

He frowned in confusion. What in the name of the gods was he supposed to do?

Azulon sensed his son's confusion. With a smile, he lifted the young boy up onto the bed and tenderly pushed him toward his mother. Iroh, still confused, crawled forward until he reached his mother's side, looking all the while perplexed and slightly frustrated with everyone's uncharacteristic mannerisms.

When he reached his mother's side, Iroh sat down and looked back at his father questioningly. Azulon did nothing, only smiled tenderly and climbed gently up beside his son. Iroh was now trapped between his father and mother, and already he was uncomfortable.

Looking away from his father, Iroh instead decided to focus on his mother. The once beautiful pale peach skin was now a very sickly white. Her brow was beaded with sweat and her body seemed to tremble slightly. Iroh remembered at once the screams he had heard earlier while with Miss Izumi and shuddered inwardly. Yet now, his mother looked much more at peace.

In her hands lay a bundle wrapped in dark red blankets dripping with black and gold lace. It squirmed in her arms which caused Iroh to jump back in fear. His father caught him gently by the shoulders and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Say hello to your brother, Iroh."

The young boy hesitated. He peered over his shoulder, first to his father. He then looked forward at his mother who was now smiling lovingly at him. After a few moments Iroh finally got up the courage to look down into the face of the creature that was about to steal his happiness from him. He frowned, peered forward…

…and felt his heart squirm with an unexpected excitement.

Sleeping soundly between his mother's arms was the smallest thing he had ever seen before. It looked like a person, but it just didn't seem like it could be one.

"A baby…" he said, his face set in a deep expression of awe.

"That's right," said Lady Ailah, Iroh's mother, with a smile. "Your baby brother."

"Baby…brother…." Iroh tested these words again. He let them dance over his tongue and mingle with the thoughts that he was applying to these words in his head. Suddenly, the jealousy he felt vanished, and he was consumed with only the joy and pride swelling up within him like a volcano that could not be controlled. "My baby brother."

"Yes," said his mother tenderly. "Iroh, say hello to your brother: Ozai."

* * *

_5 Years Later  
_  
"You're too fast!"

"I am not! You're just too slow!"

A chorus of laughter erupted from the lower eastern grounds of the castle where the two boys were playing.

It was a hot summer afternoon. A cool, salt-tinged sea air was blowing through the gingko trees and lightly stirring the petals of the sasanqua bushes creating an all around harmonious atmosphere.

The city streets buzzed with merriment and activity. Vendors shouted out various goods and sales that were hotter than the weather while street performers earned a few coins by dancing, singing, or doing various tricks for passersby. Of course, activities around the castle walls were no less exciting. With the summer months brought the prospect of honored guests and visitors to the Fire Lord's seasonal estate. Dukes and Duchesses visited from the eastern provinces while great Lords of the southern islands brought with them exotic news and gifts alike.

Needless then to say, it was a busy time in the castle even for the two boys, so on days such as these where they could escape their studies and enjoy playing games together, both Iroh and Ozai often took the advantage in their hands.

"I am not slow!"

"Yes you are! You're slower than a turtle-duck on land!"

Iroh giggled and continued to run from his brother.

Even though he was eleven, he did not mind playing with five year old Ozai and keeping him company. It was very rare that either Iroh or Ozai got to play with any children their own age. Even when visitors came in from all different corners of the continent, few of the officials brought their families with them, least of all their children, so Ozai and Iroh had grown accustomed to each other as playmates.

"Well it's only because you're so much taller than me!"

Iroh stopped, turned, and grinned at his huffing and puffing little brother.

"You know what, you're right!" he said with a bright smile that overwhelmed his still round, youthful face. "I'm faster, and I'm taller! I guess that's why I'm going to be king!"

Ozai stopped, doubled over with his hands on his knees. Sweat was beading on his temples and hairline. His face was redder than his robes and he seemed about ready to faint. Iroh watched him tentatively, but all of a sudden Ozai shot up again and pointed an accusatory finger at his older brother.

"SHUT UP! YOU ALWAYS PULL THAT STUPID STUFF ON ME!"

Iroh couldn't help but giggle once more and started off running again.

"Catch me if you can!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Ozai stood watching after his brother with a stupefied expression on his face. Finally he crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm not playing anymore! You're not being fair!"

The older brother stopped in his tracks and turned around. He was able to tell now that Ozai really wasn't going to play anymore and decided to make his way back.

"Very well then, what do you want to play?"

Ozai shrugged.

"Well…" Iroh started. "Why don't we go take a walk by the river?"

Ozai let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But don't push me in again!"

Iroh smiled as he raised his left hand and placed his right hand over his heart. "I promise I won't push you in this time!"

Looking satisfied, Ozai started toward the garden's small river with his older brother trailing close behind. They walked together in silence for many minutes, each of them listening to the sounds of the wind and the voices shouting out in the streets below the garden's walls.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Ozai?"

There was a long pause as the younger of the two brothers waited for his words to rise to the top of his head. He had a question that he wanted to ask, but he could not find the words he wanted to voice it.

"When do you think mom will be better?"

Iroh stopped in his steps. Ozai, sensing this, did the same. He turned his face to the side, but did not look toward his brother's countenance. A good thing, because Iroh's own face had grown grim.

One year ago, Fire Lady Ailah had fallen ill. At first it did not seem like a very significant matter. Iroh himself had just gotten over a severe virus and the royal doctors had assumed that Ailah had been unfortunate enough to catch it after. However, as the days went by she showed no signs of getting better. Weeks passed with no change, and the doctors began to grow concerned. The last time the boys had been permitted to see her, her long black hair had been turning silver. The soft lines on her face had deepened, and the light in her eyes, light which had once rivaled the sun's own, had died completely. She was a pale reflection of the person she had once been, and the sight of her had left both Iroh and Ozai crying themselves to sleep at night for many days after.

One night, Ozai had snuck into his brother's room and crawled underneath the covers on his bed and asked him this very same question. Iroh had not had an answer then, and he did not have one now. He wished desperately that he did have an answer. Some magic words, whether true or untrue, to ease his little brother's worries and his mind. Truthfully, Iroh did not expect his mother to ever get better, but to say such a thing to Ozai, who had been so very close to their mother, would be a careless gesture.

Sighing, Iroh stepped forward and placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. The tacit signal said all that it needed to between the two brothers. Ozai's gaze fell along with his shoulders as one solitary tear trickled down his round cheek. Both brothers knew that there was no answer to their questions. All they could do was wait, and hope.

A horn sounded in the distance, causing Ozai and Iroh to look up from their moment of silence. A diplomat from one of the eastern provinces was arriving at the gates. The horn was used to call assistants and servants to assist, as well as to allow everyone else within the castle walls that a guest was arriving.

"I wonder who that could be," said Iroh in hopes of changing the current mood. Both brothers stood and waited. Nothing happened for many moments. Just as they were about to start away, however, something caught their eye.

A tall man with black hair that reached his mid back came strolling through the main gates (which could be seen given the turret-like placement of the garden). Along with him came a slightly shorter man with hair that was brought up in a topknot over his head. This was the diplomat's son they assumed, but a most unusual character followed behind them that stopped both boys from taking a single step further from where they stood.

Trailing behind both men was a much shorter, and very strange young woman. Unlike her father and brother, in fact, unlike anyone else in the Fire Nation that the boys had ever seen, this girl had long, sweeping hair that was not black, but the color of a pure flame. It was a deep golden yellow, with highlights of auburn and gold that sparkled when the sun hit it just right. Her face was downcast and her hands folded in the sleeves of her dark red robe (a style that was very common for the east and swiftly becoming popular throughout the rest of the nation). She looked displeased and bored to be there, even though very few people, aside from the diplomats themselves got to enter even into the royal courtyards, much less the royal house itself.

Still, the young woman looked displeased. Yet despite her countenance, both boys could not help but be taken with her beauty.

"Greetings, Ambassador!" shouted one of the court officials that served in the council. "I hope your trip went well!"

"As well as can be expected," replied the diplomat with an obviously forced smile.

The official smiled before turning his gaze toward the two children. "This must be --"

"My son," the ambassador interrupted with a more official grin now upon his age worn face. "Haku."

The young man bowed at the announcing of his name. He then stepped aside revealing the young woman with golden hair. She lowered her gaze, whether it was out of respect or shyness could not be said.

The man who had greeted the newcomers gasped in astonishment at the rare color of her hair. He stood silenced for many moments before the Ambassador finally spoke her name.

"Ryu-Kin," said the diplomat with a great pride in his voice. Both boys were certain that they had seen him puff out his chest in pride.

"The golden haired legend?" asked the counselor with a knowing smile. "I see. Well your reputation is exceeded only by your beauty, my lady." He bowed. Ryu-Kin returned it without a single change in her expression.

Iroh and Ozai knew that look. She was bored.

The counselor turned his attention back to the diplomat. They exchanged a few more friendly words before finally starting off toward the castle, their attendant in the lead.

For a moment, Iroh and Ozai believed that nothing more would happen. They began to head back to the heart of the garden when suddenly the girl called Ryu-Kin looked up. Her eyes fell upon both Iroh and Zuko with a fierce intensity that fell away into a look of absolute astonishment.

Iroh momentarily felt his face go red, and he ducked down beneath the stone wall that shielded them from the bright yellow eyes. Ozai, confused, followed his brother's movements. One look at him and Iroh saw that he too was blushing. They both waited to catch their breath before looking back up over the wall, but to their disappointment they found that she was long gone.

The boys sank back to the ground.

"Brother, who do you think she was?"

"I don't know," said Iroh with a confused frown. "The counselor said she was a legend, but I'd never heard of her."

Ozai looked down at the ground. "I've never seen hair like hers before. It was the color of the sun!"

"I know." Iroh raised a hand to his chin, a look of concentration falling over his overly mature countenance.

"No one has hair like that!"

"I know," Iroh said again.

"Iroh?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think she's a spirit come down to earth?"

Iroh's frown deepened as he considered this possibility.

He had heard such tales before in the past: spirits taking the form of humans and coming down to visit the four nations. It was, in essence, the idea behind the Avatar legend. Usually though, they did so only in times of war or strife. Also, aside from the legend of the Avatar, a spirit was never born into the world like humans do. They descended down, already in human form. They had no families, they simply were.

"No, I don't think so," Iroh stated after considering the possibilities. "She was born into a human family. She must be one."

"But…her hair, brother? And her eyes! I've never seen such bright yellow eyes!"

"Neither have I."

There was a long silence. Then, finally:

"Why don't we go talk to her?"

Ozai's eyes widened in horror.

"What? Talk to her? Iroh, you're insane! What if she sets us on fire! Or strikes us with a lightening bolt! Or makes the sun fall out of the sky because we've offended her!"

Iroh raised an eyebrow. His little brother's imagination never ceased to amaze him.

Casually Iroh stood up and brushed off his pants, then extended a hand to Ozai to help him off his feet.

"We don't even know if she's a bender! I'm sure the sun won't fall out of the sky if we just go talk to her." He smiled confidently at Ozai who still appeared unconvinced. Fortunately, the young boy trusted his brother enough to follow him anyway.

With his hand still locked tightly inside of his brother's palm, Ozai followed Iroh inside the castle to find the mysterious newcomer.

* * *

But Iroh and Ozai couldn't find the girl named Ryu-Kin. They looked high and low, wandering through every foot of the guest's corridor and even questioning servants that were working. Even Miss Izumi, Iroh's now aged teacher, knew nothing of the newcomer, nor where she might have gone too.

Both boys had to admit that it was a very strange thing to happen. The castle was a large place, but not large enough to disappear in. There had to have been someone who saw the golden-haired girl enter the castle with her father and brother.

"What about the man who let them in?" asked Ozai. "Surely he would know where they went to."

"And have you seen him?" snapped Iroh, who had now grown very frustrated with their search and was quite ready to give up.

"N-no," Ozai stammered, his gaze falling to the floor. "I haven't."

Iroh bit his lip. Guilt washed over him for having yelled at his little brother. Ozai had not even wanted to find the mysterious girl with golden hair, but he had come with Iroh nonetheless. Now here he was yelling at him when all he wanted to do was help.

"I'm sorry," he said with a sigh. Iroh looked down at his little brother. Ozai met his gaze and smiled forgivingly at him. He then proceeded to take his brother's hand back in his own and lead him down the hallway. "If she's visiting all the way from the east then they're probably going to stay a while. And their journey was most likely long, so they would be tired. They're probably resting right now, and no one is telling us where they are because they don't want us to disturb them!"

Iroh frowned. "Then why wouldn't they just tell us that instead of lying to us?"

Ozai stopped. "Why don't we ask father? He'd know!"

"I don't want to bother father right now," said Iroh. "He's very busy, and he'll be angry if we interrupt his work over something so foolish as finding a little girl with golden hair inside the castle.

"Well then let's wait until dinner," Ozai suggested again. "If we have visitors then there will most certainly be a feast to celebrate their arrival, right?"

Iroh thought about this and decided that it made the most sense. He nodded in agreement to his little brother's suggestion and then smiled warmly.

"All right," he stated very matter-of-factly. "We will wait until dinner then."

But neither Iroh nor Ozai saw the young girl at dinner. Nor did they see her father or brother. Their father did not come to dinner that night and neither did their grandfather.

Both of the boys were beginning to believe they had imagined her.

"It was hot out," said Ozai as the boys started toward their bedrooms after the meal. "Maybe--"

"Don't be stupid, Ozai. If we both saw her then she must be real."

"You're so certain, brother?"

"Yes."

Ozai sighed and let his gaze fall to the floor. His brother, a few paces before him, was completely lost in thought and he knew there would be no getting through to Iroh right now. Yet it made so little sense that no one remembered seeing a girl with hair the color of the sun and eyes that burned like fire. Something so rare should have stuck in the minds of all the castle's tenants, not to mention made a very popular conversation topic. Why then had no one seen her?

As they continued to walk, something caught his eye. A door was open to one of the grand chambers on the main floor; one of the multiple training rooms that were placed throughout the castle. It was in that very room that both Iroh and Ozai learned their fire bending skills, and it was where Iroh studied after school in the evenings. Often Ozai would come and watch his brother perform, always mesmerized, and hoping to one day be as good as his older brother.

Now, however, a new young student was standing in the center of the floor. Ozai stopped in his walk and gaped at the performance that his eyes were being allowed to see. It was the girl with golden hair! And she was fire bending! And not only fire bending, but she was performing moves and formations more advanced than Ozai had ever seen before! Not even Iroh in all his expertise was as advanced as she seemed to be! Her moves were as graceful as flowing water, but the fire that defined her nationality burned deep within her heart and soul.

Ozai did not know what was more hypnotic: her movements or the fire she produced. Her golden hair mingled with the colors of her physically manifested energy, and a fire more pure than that which she was bending shone in her bright yellow eyes. Yet for all her motion and vigor, her face remained expressionless, motionless, void of all feeling. It was as if her actions were nothing more than effortless maneuvers that were as natural to her as breathing.

"Ozai, what are you doing?" Iroh called from a few meters up the hallway. He had just now realized that his younger brother had not been behind him, and could not help but wonder what might have distracted his brother from him. "Ozai?"

When Iroh received no response he doubled back. He was about to shake his brother from his trance but stopped in his tracks when his eyes caught what it was that had so distracted his brother earlier.

Ozai, his eyes never turning from the display before them, asked just one question: "Brother…do you still think she's human?"

Iroh, his jaw nearly upon the ground, shook his head. "I am not certain of anything anymore, Ozai."

When Ryu-Kin had finished her awesome display of fire bending, the lights drew back up, revealing a rather large crowd of admirers who were fervently applauding the young prodigy. Ryu-Kin bowed, seemingly more out of habit than appreciation. She appeared much too distant to truly pay much attention to what it was the masters from the academy were saying. It was her father who took on most of the praise anyway. Many approached him, congratulating him on having such a gifted young daughter.

"Ah, yes thank you," he said to them. "Yes, we are very proud of her. She is the only fire bender in our immediate family, you know."

Ryu-Kin, on the other hand, simply stood with her eyes downcast upon the floor. Iroh and Ozai watched her, entranced, until suddenly her eyes found them in the doorway. The yellows blazed to life instantly. Both boys froze where they stood, uncertain of whether to run or stay put. Before they could make a final decision, however, one of the instructors from the Academy recognized them and waved them over. Hesitantly, Iroh and Ozai entered the training room.

"My boys," said the teacher, Master Chen. "This is Ryu-Kin! She comes from the eastern provinces! She is quite the gifted fire bender!" Iroh and Ozai exchanged nervous glances. Both were very uncertain of whether they should admit to having seen exactly how gifted she was. "Unfortunately, this is her first time visiting the capital! I was wondering if the two of you would be so kind as to show her around the castle."

Ryu-Kin's expression did not change. Both boys felt their stomachs sink. Neither one of them really wanted to have anything to do with her, they simply wanted to see her again, and after having witnessed the power of her fire bending, they were both slightly intimidated by her, and it was for a better reason than just her piercing yellow eyes and strange hair. Unfortunately, their silence was mistaken for willingness by Master Chen.

"Excellent! Thank you boys!" He shoved them both toward the girl and started away into the crowd. Iroh and Ozai exchanged hesitant glances before turning back to her. Iroh, in an attempt to at least be civil, cleared his throat and extended a hand.

"Hello," he said as casually as possible. "My name is Iroh! I'm eleven years old, and a fifth grade fire bender at the Fire Nation Academy for boys."

Ryu-Kin raised her eyes slightly. She peered down upon Iroh's hand as though she had never seen such a thing before. Ozai feared that she was going to try and set it ablaze with her eyes. He gasped and grabbed his brother's waist, closing his eyes in preparation for the worst to happen.

Unexpectedly to both however, the young girl raised her hand and took Iroh's gently. Her fingers were still warm with the fire she'd tamed earlier, but her touch was still no less gentle. Iroh was suddenly and strangely reminded of his mother.

"I am Ryu-Kin," she said quietly. "I am a twelfth grade fire bender. I was home schooled in the eastern provinces by my mother and grandmother who were both masters before me."

Iroh felt the blood drain from his face. "A…twelfth grade fire bender?"

Ryu-Kin nodded.

"And you were…home schooled?"

She nodded again. "By my mother and grandmother."

"But…" Iroh peered over toward Ryu-Kin's father. "Your dad said that you were the only fire bender in your family."

"I am now." Her eyes fell to the ground. "My grandmother died when I was seven, and my mother died just last fall. I am the only girl in my home, and the only fire bender as well."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to show me around the castle if you do not want to," the girl interjected suddenly. "I will understand."

Iroh shifted his weight slightly and frowned. His brother, who was still clinging to his waist like a piece of rice, had not moved and it was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Why would you think we wouldn't want to show you around?"

Ryu-Kin lifted her vibrant yellow eyes to meet Iroh's own. "I know I am very frightening, because I'm so different from everyone else. I don't make friends easily with children my own age, so I've learned to live with being alone." She paused, allowing her eyes to settle back onto the ground. "I do not want you to be forced to spend time with me. I understand that you wouldn't want to be seen with someone like myself."

For the first time in his life, Iroh understood what it meant to pity someone. At that moment he put on his best smile and said: "I would love to show you around the castle."

A ghost of what must have been a smile flickered across the young girl's face.

Iroh could not help but laugh.

* * *

"I don't know," said Ozai the very next day as they walked along the riverside together. His expression was growing darker by the moment as he thought harder and harder on the matter at hand. "I just don't like her."

"Nonsense!" Iroh laughed and jumped up on the bridge's railing, balancing himself out playfully on one foot. "You're just jealous she likes me best!"

Ozai said nothing, but if Iroh had turned around at that very moment, he might have seen how much his words rang true. Ozai cast his brother a withering glare as though he were tempted to set him ablaze right where he stood. That moment passed, however, as a familiar voice cried out toward them from the other side of the river.

"It's Ryu-Kin!" Iroh stated happily. He leapt from the bridge's wall and bound toward her. Ozai followed with obviously less enthusiasm.

"Good morning my lords!" she greeted them with a formal bow, but there was a smile on her face that neither of the boys had ever seen before. "How are you this fine morning?"

"We are well, princess!" Iroh bowed rather clumsily. Ozai tilted his head, but said nothing. "How are you?"

Ryu-Kin accidentally let out a soft giggle. "I'm not a princess."

"Why sure you are!" The older of the two boys winked at her. "You're living in a castle, aren't you?"

The girl giggled again. "Well in that case, I guess you're right."

Iroh smiled. "There! You see!" He took her hand and began to run. Luckily Ryu-Kin had no trouble keeping up, even in her heavy robes. The two boys were dressed only in simple clothes: plain tunics and breeches with fastened belts and boots. The only fashionable standard accessories they bore were the traditional gauntlets around their wrists. It seemed that after a hundred years of warfare, soldiers' clothing had mysteriously slithered its way into the daily fashion for the rest of the nation as well.

"C'mon! A princess can't go around her own castle lost!"

Ozai rolled his eyes, then deciding that if he wanted to keep up he would have to join them, started off at a brisk jog which became a full blown run as they swept up the castle's front steps.

"C'mon, Ozai!" Iroh yelled over his shoulder. "Try and keep up!"

Ozai grumbled under his breath.

Several hours later, Iroh and Ryu-Kin were sitting on the front steps of the castle's main entrance sharing a large bowl of Fire Flakes. Ozai had ostracized himself by now. He sat on the ground before the steps poking at ants, even daring to set a few of them on fire. He laughed, but the amusement was quick and not at all very satisfying. Ozai was beginning to wish this Ryu-Kin girl would leave. Iroh was spending all of his time with her, and he felt as though he were being left out.

"If mom were well she'd make him play with me and not some stupid yellow-haired girl!" Ozai griped. He set a few more ants on fire and then decided that he no longer wanted to play with either Iroh or Ryu-Kin. Ozai got to his feet and began to brush of his pants. "I'm going inside!" he announced, storming up the stairs.

"All right," said Iroh casually.

Ozai felt the steam begin to leak from his ears. He stomped all the way up to the door and made sure to slam it very hard when he went inside. Both Iroh and Ryu-Kin winced.

"I don't think your brother likes me very much," said Ryu-Kin with a hint of guilt. "I'm sorry if I've created some rift between the two of you."

Iroh shook his head. "No, he's fine. He's just being selfish. He's like that sometimes." He looked up at Ryu-Kin with a bright smile. "You know how it is, I'm sure."

"Not really."

Iroh frowned, looking up from his handful of Fire Flakes. "But…your brother Haku?"

Ryu-Kin smiled. "He is my half brother."

"I see." Iroh looked away.

"My father was married twice. Once to a noble's daughter, when she passed away giving birth to my brother he remarried."

"He married the woman who is your mother?"

"Yes. My mother was a priestess at one of the many temples in the east, as was my grandmother before her."

"That's amazing! I didn't know they still had temples!"

"There are a few of them still left." Ryu-Kin giggled. "Regardless of what some of the old crones and bitter old men say."

Iroh laughed.

"How long will you and your father and brother be staying?"

"Only until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Iroh nearly spat out his Fire Flakes in surprise. "But you came all this way to the capital! Surely your father will want to stay longer after all the trouble your journey has been!"

Ryu-Kin looked down sadly. "My father does not like to be away from home for long periods of time. He does not stay anywhere longer than he needs to."

There was a long pause in which neither of the children said anything.

Suddenly, a maid came to the castle entrance calling them both upstairs. She dismissed Ryu-Kin to her room for the evening. Looking surprised, but not questioning, Ryu-Kin bowed respectfully to the maid and then again to Iroh. "Good evening, Lord Iroh," and then she went away.

"Why did you have to do that?" Iroh said angrily. "Did Ozai tell you a lie?"

But the maid acted as though she didn't hear him.

"My lord, I have grave news…your mother has just passed away."

* * *

Iroh stood sadly beside Ryu-Kin when she boarded the carriage that would take her back to the eastern provinces.

"I am sorry about your mother, Iroh," she said in a very gentile manner. Her yellow eyes, which were once fierce and hard had softened in the few days she'd been in the castle. They seemed even softer now as she watched him with great sympathy.

Iroh was suddenly, and unexpectedly reminded of his mother when she had been alive.

"I thank you for your kindness," said Iroh very formally. It was the only response he could think to offer her right now.

Ryu-Kin smiled sadly. Without warning, she took a step forward and placed a kiss upon his cheek. "And I thank you for yours, Lord Iroh. Perhaps we will meet again, only next time under more pleasant conditions."

Iroh's face had turned red and his mind had begun to fly at a dragon's pace. He was, however, able to stammer out a few words. "I would like that."

Ryu-Kin's smile lessened in sadness somewhat. "Until then, Lord Iroh."

He watched the carriage float away on the dirt road, his mind still taken by the kiss she'd stolen.

"Until then…"

A few meters away, Ozai glared at Iroh in disgust.


End file.
